


Rituais humanos estranhos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/F, Silly
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De alguma forma, acabam casadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituais humanos estranhos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weird human rituals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137153) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



“E como exatamente isso aconteceu?” Josephine perguntou com a voz cansada. Ser a embaixadora da Inquisição quando sua querida Lady Inquisidora tinha modos priores do que um mabari raivoso e quantidade negativa consciência social estava removendo décadas da sua expectativa de vida.

“Em minha defesa, a princípio, não sabia que era um casamento.”

“E o que você pensou que fosse?”

Ellana deu de ombros. “Não sei. Humanos adoram rituais estranhos, e nunca vi um casamento humano antes.”

Josephine pensou em apontar que nunca tinha ouvido nada sobre casamentos Dalish serem muito diferentes, mas decidiu que Ellana não teria nenhuma ideia sobre isso, não era só humanos que ela tinha dificuldade de entender. “Cassandra, você tem alguma coisa para contribuir?”

Cassandra, que estava com a cabeça baixa e escondida atrás da palma, só balançou a cabeça.

Josephine suspirou. “Por que você invadiu a mansão?”

“Achei que tinha visto um demônio.”

“Era um nug,” Cassandra disse, ainda escondendo o rosto.

“Parecia com um demônio.”

“E por que você decidiu atacar o noivo?”

“Achei que o demônio tinha se transformado nele. Ele meio que parecia com um demônio. E ele vai ficar bem, mal teve um arranhão, nem saiu sangue o bastante para ele desmaiar.”

Josephine fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. “Tenho até medo de perguntar como você passou de incapacitar o noivo para decidir se casar.”

“Não sabia que era um casamento! Eles ficaram reclamando que não podiam continuar com a cerimônia, então me ofereci para ficar no lugar dele, e a noiva aceitou, ela disse que admirava a Inquisição.”

“E foi então que a Cassandra resolveu interferir?”

“Só estava tentando parar essa bobagem de casamento.”

“Casando com a Lady Inquisidora você mesma?”

“Ei, naquela hora ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo, é tudo culpa da Cassandra!”

“Foi você que disse que nós deveríamos nos casar!”

“Não, eu disse que você deveria ficar no lugar da noiva se quisesse! Não sabia que era um casamento!”

Josephine bateu suas mãos na mesa, se levantando. “Já chega. Vou deixar vocês duas sozinhas para discutir a questão, mas quero que saibam que estou decepcionada com as duas. Especialmente você, Cassandra, você deveria saber que não pode seguir a Inquisidora em nada que não seja uma batalha. Agora vou ter que encontrar um jeito de solucionar o conflito que vocês criaram arruinando o casamento da temporada e não convidando nossos aliados para o casamento da Inquisidora.”

Josephine saiu, trancando a porta atrás dela, se perguntando se era tarde demais para mudar de carreira.


End file.
